The data management and biostatistical component of this grant will provide comprehensive statistical and data management support for all projects conducted as part of this grant. The specific aims of the Data Management and Biostatistical Core Facility are to provide statistical expertise in study design, including research proposal development, sample size determination and power calculation, randomization procedures, data collection form design, and plans for interim reviews and final analysis;provide data analysis and interpretation for ICIDR projects using contemporary statistical and bioinformatic methodologies;develop protocol-specific databases;develop and manage data management systems for the ICIDR projects;maintain a computing facility with up-to-date software for data management, data analysis and support the data sharing plan according to the NIH Data Sharing Policy;and provide data management support to the full-time data manager at the foreign site. Statistical report generation and collaboration in the manuscript preparation will also be provided through this component.